Frog and a Scythe
by Irdo
Summary: Alternative universe. Eruka goes to Shinigami after the fight between gang and Free in London. Maka has a fight with Soul, will they continue their friendship? ErukaxSoul
1. Prologue

Soul's POV

I wake up, and put on my 'casual-but-nicer than normal' clothes. I exit my room, and go to the kitchen, trying not to wake Maka.

"Mission successful! Maka didn't wake up!" I yell in my mind.

After my dose of morning tea and a sandwich I go out of our apartment. Weather's nice, it probably won't get bad because sky is cloudless, so it's perfect for a date. Finally I see Deathbucks, and step inside. I see her sitting and playing with her hat. She has her normal black dress with white dots. I carefully walk behind her and give her a surprise hug. She immediately turns to face me and yells

"You idiot! You scared me!"

And hugs me back.

Eruka's POV

I hug him tightly and say:

"I missed you, Soul!"

"I missed you too."

Soul sits in front of me, and we start to talk. After a bit blue haired guy and a girl come to our table.

"We saw EVERYTHING, Soul. She's a witch, dude."

I look at my boyfriend, and he looks at me.

"Well, we're a couple for about two months now. Don't tell anyone Black Star. You too, Tsubaki." Soul turns to me.

"I feel like we should tell everyone."

"If you want, but your friends probably won't be happy."

Guy named Black Star and the Tsubaki girl go away, talking to themselves.

"You really want that? They might even kick you out of your apartment."

"They won't, at least I hope so."

"If they do I have a new place, here in Death City."


	2. Chapter 1

Soul's POV

I start to call my friends, and tell them to go to Deathbucks.

*BEEP BEEP*

"You have something to tell me, Soul?" Maka says sarcastically.

"Go to Deathbucks, we're waiting for you."

She already knows? Damn you, BlackStar!

After her, I call Kid and Thompson sisters.

"Kid, go to Deathbucks, with Patty and Liz, now. I don't have time to explain."

I look at Eruka, she seems nervous.

"Everything will be OK."

"But your life will be ruined if they won't accept me."

"And?"

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm awesome, that's all that counts. Oh, I need to call Tsubaki and Black Star, too."

*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP*

"Seems like they're not coming."

I go and order a sandwich for Eruka to make her feel easier, just for a bit. I'm almost sure that it won't work but oh, well.

"Here, I bought you a sandwich."

She splits it in a half, and gives one to me.

"I won't let you watch me eating." She says and smiles.

We start to eat, when Maka enters the building. I hear her screaming "Maka chop!" and after that I pass out.

Eruka's POV

Soul passes out, and girl turns to me with a sadistic smile. I'm too scared to move. She dumps Soul from the chair, and takes his seat, sitting in front of me.

"What do you two want from me?"

I'm still too scared to do anything, my hands shake uncontrollably.

"Hello Maka."

"Hi Makachan!"

"Hello."

Three people come to the table, I recognize one of them as the son of Shinigami.

"Hello Kid, Patty and Liz."

"Where's Soul?" Shinigami's son asks.

She points at him lying under the table.

"Here."

I'm on the verge of crying.

"You hit him so hard, he passed out?"

I need to do something.

"Sh-she d-did."

He turns to me.

"I'm assuming that you're the top-" He's interrupted by now conscious Soul.

"THE FUCK MAKA?!" He screams.

Everyone looks at us, Soul decides to pay and we go out of the café.

He looks at me.

"I'm sorry for this, Eruka. I didn't expect HER to hit ME so hard that I'll pass out. So, everyone, I called you to tell you know that Eruka's my girlfriend."

"She's a witch, I can sense her soul!" Girl with pigtails says.

"I know it."

"She'll kill you."

I'm starting to get angry.

"I won't."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Oh my god, she's pissing me off. How can Soul live with her? I'd kill her if I was her weapon. 

"You don't need to. Oh, I forgot that I saved all of you from a freaking Kishin after your fight with Free in London."

They look at me, and Soul starts to speak.

"She went to Shinigami the next day. Actually, I showed her where Death Room is."

"Your school nurse, Medusa was a witch. She planted her snakes in my body to have me as her slave, but after the fight in London I was too scared and went to Shinigami. I told him everything, and some silver-haired guy killed Medusa before she could do anything."

"Dad told me something about it. It's true." 'Kid' says.

"I still don't believe you. Soul, you have to choose. Me, your meister or your" She makes a quote gesture. "girlfriend." She continues.

"You're joking, right, Maka?"

"I'm not."

Soul turns pale, and I go to him, to make sure he doesn't pass out again.

Soul's POV

This time Maka crossed a line. I won't choose between her and Eruka because it's sick. I look at Eruka holding me, and my meister with "hate" written in her eyes. I stand for a while and start to run. I don't even know why, I just run.


End file.
